Forum:Dynamic Page Lists
I am making this request to the community for the purpose of gaining consensus on this move. I have made a formal request to Wikia regarding adding the Dynamic Page Lists extension onto this wiki. There are some very interesting features you can do with this sort of extension, including how it is used right now on some other Wikia sites as well. Most notably, it is used on the Runescape Wiki to a small extent, and on the Wikia Gaming site for a "featured picture" that appears on the front page for that hub area. I should note, this request does come with a price, so it should be a reasoned and thoughtful response in terms of community support. The largest drawback to this request is that it does consume CPU and other server resources to process any pages that have the dynamic page list extension in use. What this really implies is that it will take some time for pages to be updated on this wiki when major changes happen. If you have ever seen the page and looked at the "Job Queue Length" number, it is to process pages that may require some extra effort to process but can be done when servers are otherwise idle and not really serving up page content. Depending on how busy our wiki can get and how many pages are on this wiki, this may or may not be a big deal. As I pointed out, there are wikis much, much larger than what we have now or even aspire to be in the near future with this feature turned on. I do think the benefits far outweigh the costs in this case, but I want to give all of the information to this wiki community to know what is going on with this request. Question in a nutshell: Do we turn on the Dynamic Page List feature on this wiki? --Robert Horning 09:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I would turn it on.. As you say, some other wikis use it, and there doesn't seem to be a problem with loading times for those wikis. And it will enhance this wiki, making it look more professional I think. --Fire Slyzer 10:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I say use it, with the cached results whenever appropriate - so it only adds extra loading time when something has changed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) What exactly are the things we are able to do with this enabled? 23:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :One possible use is to automatically fill a table with information taken from other pages on the wiki. The FunOrb Wiki does this with achievements. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Then why not? :D 02:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm starting to think that we should do a similar thing here with tasks - place each task on it's own subpage, and create a table summarising them, on the Tasks page. Another possible place to do this is the University page, with the various skills learnt there. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Support - Yuss turn it on. 09:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi all -- just wanted to check, have you read and ? This tool is powerful, but also very resource-hungry so we'd prefer to know that you have an idea what you want to do with it. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 22:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, when we have read it, how can we request it to be enabled? 22:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Where is the DPL query? 22:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :There are a couple of different projects I'd like to do with this tool. Perhaps most significant is a sort of "featured article of the day" that will appear on the "main page", but also to build up some of the content index pages that can be created "on the fly" as article are written on this wiki. There are also a few other interesting projects I'd like to attempt as well along the way that would take advantage of the DPL feature set. :On the whole, this is a powerful tool that can be applied to significantly improve the quality of the pages on this wiki, which is why I made the initial request. I certainly have the skills and understand how to use this tool, having been a long-time Wikinews editor and having participated on several other projects, both on Wikimedia projects and with Wikia. I do indeed understand all too well what the server requirements are for using this tool, but I think it can be beneficial for this project and for Wikia as well. I'm hoping to make this wiki destination #1 for fan information about this game, War of Legends. --Robert Horning 20:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :If Robert wants it, so do I. He knows the risks and benefits and I trust that it would be helpful. 01:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Closed - DPL has been installed. See Alliance:Index 07:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC)